Gold Digger
"Gold Digger" is a song from the 2004 DreamWorks animated movie Shark Tale. It is featured as the introductory song for Lola. The song was performed by Ludacris along with Bobby Valentino and Lil Fate. Lyrics Ow! Track-stars! Woo... Hey... DTP Let's Go She's dangerous (Uh huh) Super bad. (OK) Better watch out, she'll take ya cash. She's a gold... digger. She's a gold... digger. She's dangerous (Alright) Super bad (Uh huh) Better watch out, she'll take ya cash. She's a gold... digger She's a gold... digger. Yeah, shes a money magnet, smell a dollar bill in ya clothes. Gold digger style from her head to her toes You here me saying no don't mess with the stress She's out to get ya dough nothin' more nothin' less Shes lookin' for a prize, man you killing me Acting like you don't see the dollar signs in her eyes She wants her nails done, and her hair too Plus a diamond necklace, that's all on you You still can't see it, yeah you a sucka If you do it homeboy, man I couldn't be it Hypnotized by her good looks? Yeah maybe, but a victim for a good crook? Nope, not me! Consider yourself worn so you can stay. Or you can stick to my rhyme and get the heck away! Either way, go figure, she's a gold digger. Gettin' close as your bank row grows bigger She's dangerous (Uh huh) Super bad. (OK) Better watch out, she'll take ya cash. She's a gold... digger. (Sho' is) She's a gold... digger. (Sho' is) She's dangerous (Alright) Super bad. (Uh huh) Better watch out, she'll take ya cash. She's a gold... digger. (Sho' is) She's a gold... digger. (Sho' is) You gotcha way with a beauty A treat with a brain When she look at you she only see "ching-ching" Mil around your neck, a mil around your arms A championship ring, she must be a bowla hard She turns on the leader, as soon as you need her Once you bite the bait, you look mighty thicker When money talks she ticks like F.B.I Ready to handcuff the right guy Look you in the eye, and tell a boldface lie. Scheming on the way to money yo, well ya tried Guess it's a game now, gotta watch who you trust Like her because, she's only out for your books Ye sir, shes all about being paid At the end of everyday its a fine new grade, What more can I say? But the wires up front Better watch out, she'll leave yah with insufficient funds She's dangerous (Uh huh) Super bad. (OK) Better watch out, she'll take ya cash. She's a gold... digger. (Sho' is) She's a gold... digger. (Sho' is) She's dangerous (Alright) Super bad. (Uh huh) Better watch out, she'll take ya cash. She's a gold... digger. (Sho' is) She's a gold... digger. (Sho' is) She's got fancy cars She's seen movie stars, you better watch your back Or she'll be spending up your cheque Oh yeah. Think you're rolling, boy stop Or she'll be riding in your drop She's a gold digger, gold digger, gold digger, yeah. She's dreaming, scheming on a way to get your dough She hit the lottery and now hit the flow And where's the cash at? Man, you just don't know Because you got got and that's for sho' Yeah she's a superstar chick But don't fool with her unless you got miles of risk She's a pimpstress runnin' more game than the Olympics to cease your assets like the I.R.S on back taxes Aha uh uh huh She's dangerous (Uh huh) Super bad. (OK) Better watch out, she'll take ya cash. She's a gold... digger. (Sho' is) She's a gold... digger. (Sho' is) She's dangerous (Alright) Super bad. (Uh huh) Better watch out, she'll take ya cash. She's a gold... digger. (Sho' is) She's a gold... digger. (Sho' is) She's dangerous (Uh huh) Super bad. (OK) Better watch out, she'll take ya cash. She's a gold... digger. (Sho' is) She's a gold... digger. (Sho' is) Gallery Images shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-2499.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-2518.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-2525.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-2537.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-2548.jpg Videos 8. Ludacris - Gold Digger (Ft. Bobby V & Lil' Fate) (Shark Tale OST) Category:Movie Songs Category:Cartoon Songs